Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia is the tyrannical ruler of Floralia and serves as the true antagonist of Kirby Triple Deluxe. Role in the story Queen Sectonia is not present for most of the story and is shown in the end of the game though her influence is evident by various tapestries and statues in her image found throughout the Royal Road levels. She tried to rule over Floralia's inhabitants as their goddess and began imprisoning them to serve her. As a last ditch effort to save their world, the People of the Sky sent the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hopes that it would reach its hero to rescue them. Sectonia became aware of this and sent Taranaza to intervene but he captured Dreamland's self-proclaimed king, Dedede, on accident and Kirby went on in hot pursuit to rescue him. Kirby finally catches up to Taranza and finally confronts him only for the mage to sic a mind-controlled Dedede on him. After Kirby defeats him, Taranza comes to the shocking conclusion that the hero of Dreamland is actually Kirby. Out of fear, he beckons for Sectonia to come and save him. The moment she appears, Sectonia blasts Taranza with one of her scepters which sends him across the horizon. She then confronts Kirby until he soundly defeats her and rescues Dedede. Not finished with the hero, she summons her last bit of strength and merges her body with the Dreamstalk and announces to the both Kirby and Dedede that she is going to uses Popstar as sustenance for all eternity and that they should feel lucky. She then summons a wall of vines to prevent the two from coming near her. Fortunately, six People of the Sky come to the rescue with a cannon which Dedede mans and fires Kirby towards the direction of Sectonia. Kirby lands on a group of platforms, prepares to battle Sectonia in her new and defeats her for a second time. He celebrates all but prematurely as Sectonia constricts him with her vine. At that moment, Taranza flies in with Dedede who rescues Kirby by smashing Sectonia's vine with his hammer and releasing Kirby from her grasp (while also knocking Kirby senseless in the process). Taranza approaches with a Miracle Fruit while Dedede tosses a still unconscious Kirby towards causing Kirby to go into his Hypernova form. Kirby fights Sectonia for a third time and she goes all out with several attacks including a barrage of small and large seed missiles. When none of these attacks manage to faze Kirby, Sectonia absorbs some energy and fires a large energy beam at Kirby. He retaliates by sucking up the energy beam, several of Sectonia's petals and (breaking the fourth wall) her energy bar. When their eyes become deadlocked, Kirby fires the energy beam back at Sectonia, defeating her and and freeing the People of the Sky from her reign of tyranny. While it seemed the day was saved, Sectonia was not totally defeated and had barely clung to life. Four Miracle Fruits floating in the air were quickly eaten by Sectonia's flower pods which were in turn eaten by barely-alive Sectonia herself albeit slightly decayed. Newly-revived, she attacks Kirby with some new and improved attacks. Though the put up a strong fight, Kirby still wound soundly defeating her. This last defeat had pushed Sectonia over the edge and she ripped herself from the rest of her flower body and proceeded to engage the pink fluff in yet another final battle. She gained some new attacks including thorn vines which lock onto Kirby's position to strike Kirby's position along with some borrowed ones such as Drawic's paint rain attack and Marx's Cutter attack. Kirby finally puts an end to the tyrannical queen in a brilliant explosion of indigo petals. However, one final petal sparkled as it floated down... Trivia *While there is no mention of what her species is, Sectonia seems to be based on bees and wasps. *There have been several mentions of Taranza being friends with Sectonia before she began her thirst for power but seems to be a nothing more of a servant to her. It's interesting to note that Taranza is based on a spider. In real-life, certain species of wasps have been known to prey on spiders. *Sectonia is the third female final boss after Grill and Drawcia respectively. She is also the only female villain in the series to not be based on a witch or sorceress *Her Soul of Sectonia form borrows several attacks from past Soul bosses including Marx's Cutter attack and several of Drawicia's including bouncing around the screen as a giant ball and hurtling towards Kirby as a flaming orb. **This form is also to date the only Soul boss to use the word "soul" in front of the bosses name as opposed to following it. *Sectonia has four musical themes, the most of any Kirby boss to date. *While most Kirby bosses's themes were represented by symbols of death and destruction, Sectonia's were birth and rejuvenation and were more elegant and vivid. *She along with Drawcia, Marx, Marx Soul and Necrodeus are the the only final bosses that laugh during battle. *Sectonia's voice actor is Makiko Omoto who, strangely enough, also voices Kirby. Category:Kirby Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Video Game Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sorceress Category:Empowered Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Article stubs Category:Final Boss Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Revived Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Light Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Summoners Category:Staff Wielders Category:Evil Ruler Category:Creature Category:Deceased Villains Category:Dictator Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Villainesses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Swordsmen Category:Undead Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nemesis